


剥洋葱

by Akaneee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaneee/pseuds/Akaneee
Summary: 艾伦使用始祖巨人能力抹去了莱纳部分记忆，让莱纳回到调查兵团时期的靠谱大哥状态。但这不是他真正想做的事。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	剥洋葱

他已经不知道往密林深处走了多远。等到他想起来向后回望，层叠的树影下，只见得碎石子反射的银光，像是繁星落到地上。他也不知道他们踩着银光走了多久，时间仿佛成了个没有意义的概念。

“艾伦，” 他忍不住喊道，“我们好像在兜圈子。”

走在前面的人步速未变，依旧一言不发。

“艾伦，” 他又道，“你有看到其他人吗？他们好像落在后面了。”

前面的人摇摇头，头发和后背上的一点银光在幽暗密林中明明灭灭，看不真切，他只能大致辨识出他瘦长的身影。正待要说什么，他忽觉脚下一松，像是踏上了一团轻软又绵密的云朵。林间有湿润白雾。

回过神的时候雾气已经散去了，脸颊微觉冰凉，而一潭银白光亮骤然降临，霎时四野分明，几乎令人目盲。他不由得抬起手臂在眼前虚虚遮挡。

原来他们来到了一座山岭，脚下是一片湖泊，而这一夜有巨大的银白色的月光。这片山林、月色与湖水似乎凝固在此，多年之前如此，多年之后大约也不会改变。

他静静凝望一阵，为自己突然产生的想法感到些许困惑。也许是夜晚的缘故。也许是月光的缘故。“我们该回去休息了。” 他侧转身看向旁边的人，“明天还要早起练习立体机动——呃？艾伦？你怎么……” 

他更加困惑了。他靠近同伴，在他身旁绕过一圈，再又反向绕过一圈。他用力揉起眼睛。“怪不得一开始就觉得不对劲。艾伦，我是不是在做梦？”

“你这么想吗？嗯，莱纳？” 

连声音都不对劲。他又睁开眼，手托下巴细细打量。“喂，你在学谁说话？” 莱纳笑道，“艾伦，你什么时候长高了？还偷偷留长头发？唔，还有，你这身松松垮垮的黑布像什么样子，要是利威尔兵长看到这副——”

他忽地停住是因为艾伦背着手仰起脸凑到了他鼻尖前面。

“你也长高了，没发现吗？” 艾伦低低的声音钻进他脑中，“莱纳，你看看你自己呢？”

他低头看去，不免大为惊讶。自己俨然已是成年男子的身形，合体修长的卡其色大衣里面塞着一根黑色窄领带，细窄的黑色皮带妥帖地束紧在腰间，脚下则踏着一双光洁的黑色皮靴。

走了这么远的路，他竟然完全没有发现自己身上的异样。“我……” 莱纳迷惑地看向艾伦。

那双灰绿的瞳仁泛起璀璨星光，他眼底一痛，艾伦已经伸手拽住了领带，拉着他猛然下压。无法克制的惊呼声中，莱纳发现艾伦拽着自己从山顶跳了下去，颈间力道未减。

像是在梦境中突然踩空，身体落入无休无止的下坠，但他仍在骤起的狂风中感到寂静的窒息。也许在坠落的尽头他会发现自己从这莫名的梦境里醒来。终于，空气涌入了胸腔，足底踩上了坚实的所在，莱纳连忙伏下身，连连大口咳嗽，再顾不得其他。身后却被人拽住了。

“小心一点，我们不是在地面上。” 艾伦淡淡提醒。

睁大双眼，他并没有躺在自己的床上，或是随便什么可以安眠的地方。莱纳发现脚下是一处极为粗壮的枝桠。这是一棵极为高大的树上，向下望去，树干笔直，约有几十米高。 

他心中冒出几百个疑问，不过艾伦此时只是环抱双臂，有些懒散地倚靠树干坐着，两条腿在枝桠下方有一搭没一搭地晃来晃去。

“这是哪里？” 

对于这个最简单的发问，艾伦居然面露惊讶。“不应该忘啊……” 他用手指刮刮下巴，眼中一片浓稠。“巨木之森。你可别是当真不记得了。”

莱纳站起身环顾四周，果然到处都是这种高树，密不透风。

“巨木之森？” 他陷入了思索，艾伦则死死盯住他的脸。“我们跑到墙外来了？” 莱纳突然意识到了这了不得的情况，“其他人呢？这可太糟了！” 他再次蹲下身，压低声音严肃地道，“艾伦，我们不能留在这里，必须在天亮之前赶回去，要是遇到巨人可就麻烦了。”

艾伦的嘴角抽搐了一下。不知是否是幻觉，在一声叹息过后，脚下的高树似乎开始移动，尽管莱纳丝毫没有感觉出摇晃。

这时候艾伦也站起身。“巨人在那里。” 他向前指去。

他吃了一惊，不仅是因为艾伦告诉他巨人已经现身，更是因为旁边的高树上竟然清晰地显现出人影，自己分明刚刚才查看过，此处除了他与艾伦，再无旁人。而等到他再看得分明些，莱纳的震惊如被铸成铁块，沉沉卡住咽喉。

那边的人正是自己与艾伦。

只是那一个艾伦与旁边的这个不尽相同，甚至莱纳觉得，自己本来认识的，其实是正在那棵树上与那一个莱纳扭打在一起的艾伦。但是那个艾伦……

十五岁的艾伦抬起一双冒着烟的断臂，瞪圆了一双碧绿的眼睛，湿漉漉的头发贴在额角，说话上气不接下气。“你对我温柔一点啊。” 他说。“你可别乱来啊。” 他重复着这些话。“我现在可是这个样子啊？” 艾伦讨好似的笑着，在那个沉着脸的莱纳眼前晃动起断臂，“我怎么可能反抗啊？拜托啦……”

“这……这是什么？” 莱纳终于找回了自己的声音，惶惑地朝身旁的艾伦摇着头，“我怎么……你怎么……” 他不住摇头，像是想把什么东西从头颅里甩出来——甩出来看个分明。可他并不知道那是什么东西。额顶涨得发痛。

“这是我的记忆。” 这时候艾伦说，“你已经忘记了吗？” 他悄无声息地靠过来，压着莱纳的后脑勺将两人的额头轻轻碰上。

不知从哪里涌出的力气使得莱纳猛然推开了艾伦，他退后几步，晃晃悠悠在树枝上站稳，又瞪大了淡色的双瞳，抱着头蹲了下去。

“原本可以不必如此的，如果你可以跟我走的话。我只是……太累了啊……如果我向你说明世界的真相，你会跟我走的吧？毕竟我不会骗你啊。你不是很相信我吗？你可以相信我的。这是个没有未来的世界，你又能做什么？相信我吧，相信我艾伦。你不该承受这些，你根本不知道你承受的是什么……如果可以的话，我甚至愿意由我来吃掉你。我来替你承受。该结束了，早就该结束的。” 

艾伦歪着头，俯视了一阵正喃喃自语的莱纳，流露出几丝淡淡的厌烦。他想了一小会儿，侧身面朝莱纳蹲下，拉开他抱着头的双手，“你的想法未免太多了些，不过莱纳，你那时的想法比现在还可笑。”

这声音仿佛带着重量压向他的身体，莱纳被迫向后靠去，惶然抓紧身后的枝干。但是正当他抬起双腿想向后蹬的时候，却惊恐地发现已无法再移动分毫。就这样，他的双臂撑在肩后动弹不得，两条腿又朝着艾伦颇为可笑的张开。

艾伦的目光既无嘲讽、也无鄙夷，反而像是在极为专注地探寻，一寸皮肤一根头发都要看得仔细。林间夜雾冰凉，但莱纳的额头已渗出细密水珠，他想跟艾伦解释点什么，他想告诉他这里到处透着古怪，自己的身体居然不能移动，他们应当赶紧想出应对的办法。可更令人慌张的是，他张开嘴，却发不出声音。

另一棵树上的争斗还在继续，直到那个艾伦只能嗯嗯啊啊的发出抗议。

“你看，你还把我这样那样绑起来，嘴里都捆上了布条。不能动，也说不出话。” 艾伦托着腮，似乎看得饶有兴致，“这样做会让你高兴吗？” 他重又转头面向莱纳。

莱纳愣愣看着他。高兴？他在说什么？

“哦抱歉，忘了。” 艾伦将膝盖压上莱纳的小腹，跪坐着俯身而上，反手掐住他的下颌，“现在你可以说话了。不过不要像刚才那样吵闹。”

他感觉呼吸很艰难，再想不出更多的话。“艾伦……” 艾伦已经把他的大衣拉开了，半挂在肩头，他正埋着头专注地一颗一颗解开他衬衫的扣子。

当艾伦终于把膝盖移开，莱纳才深深吸进一口气，胸口重重起伏。但艾伦灰绿的双瞳正平视着他的脸。莱纳注意到他像一头豹子伏身在枝干上——在自己的两腿之间。

“你怎么又这么安静了？” 艾伦摇摇头，膝盖抵紧莱纳的腿根坐直起身，一边说一边自顾自解起莱纳的腰带。他修长的手指拨开浓密粗硬的金黄色毛发，从大腿内侧游走到后方臀肉。

如果意识能成真，莱纳早把艾伦踹下树十次了。“艾伦！你不要这么奇怪！” 

没有回答，而奇怪的事情还在继续。他那条齐整笔直的裤子已经被拉下来，现在颇为可怜地缩在靴帮上，垂挂下来的皮带在树枝之间飘飘荡荡。他就这样空空荡荡的袒露在一个似乎任何人都目之能及的高处。可巧不巧，远远地，林中呼啸声起——是立体机动的声音。

这时候他才紧张地发现自己头脑中无比混乱，一部分的自己想要带着艾伦离开——而另一边树上的莱纳正是这样做的，另一部分的自己则感到重归队伍的安心，但与此同时，他并不希望任何一个同期看到自己和艾伦现在……“别闹了！” 他终于急得发火，“不知为什么我现在动不了，你想个办法，我们还是要离开这里——”

“怎么还没硬起来。” 艾伦轻轻捏了一把他下面的蛋蛋，像是在开玩笑，他甚至还勾起食指在他软搭搭的阴茎上弹了一下。

莱纳气到发晕。而艾伦还垂着头，像在仔细研究，他长长的手指不停拨来拨去，长长的发丝垂落在莱纳小腹上，挠得人发痒。

这可真要命。莱纳忽然意识到，这个从来只知道向前冲的笨蛋冒失鬼有可能根本什么都不懂。他内心不免涌起一股柔情。

“我知道你已经开始想那些大人做的事啦……这没什么的，艾伦。” 莱纳宽厚地笑着，如果他能动的话这时候他也许还要大度地拍拍艾伦的肩头，表示自己也心知肚明，“要是你实在想试一试，回头找我也没有关系的……兵团有些仓库什么的平时没人去……不过现在的话……” 

看到艾伦的目光忽地变得泠冽，莱纳感觉到懊恼，他也知道自己把话说得糟糕。“可真是好心哪，” 艾伦毫不掩饰语气里的讽刺，“毕竟你是莱纳嘛。”

他取出一根皮筋束起长发，然后弯下了腰。

脑中白茫茫一片，这状况超出了他的理解能力。艾伦含住自己的时候，莱纳听到了不远处那一个艾伦的哭喊，随后墨绿的自由之翼斗篷从眼前忽闪而过。好在他们没有朝自己这边多看一眼。不过，很快莱纳就无暇顾及周围的呼号打斗了，这该死的身体反应牵引了他全部的注意力。艾伦的口腔非常温暖柔软，就像他本人；那种湿润的触感，大概也像他本人。

他终于还是舒服地哼出了声，然后收获了艾伦的一个白眼。艾伦嘴上拖着一串黏液把他的阴茎吐出来时，莱纳多少还是有几分尴尬。这东西就这么直挺挺的毫无廉耻的挺立着。

艾伦拿莱纳的大衣擦了下嘴。“你要硬起来也不难。” 评论完，他又握紧了套弄两次，同时用大拇指抵住前端向下按去。轻快的愉悦感几乎让身体漂浮起来，莱纳免不了低低嘶声，但是很快，他嘴里的声音就被扭转成了另外的意思。

跪坐在他胯间的人表情平淡，像是在做一件极为平常的事情，比如把手指塞进莱纳的身体。艾伦完全不懂什么叫做技巧，他只随便塞了两下，甚至多少有些不耐烦。

莱纳脑中一片胀痛，艾伦的种种影像如同碎玻璃一样刮蹭着他的眼睛，他几乎认不清哪一个才是自己看到的艾伦。他感觉到自己或许忘记了许多事，可他实在没有精力再去一一辨识。此时巨大的疼痛已如利剑穿过小腹，穿透心脏，直抵他的咽喉。

“你这个蠢货。” 莱纳忍不住骂道。不管这个古怪的艾伦出了什么毛病，他仍然是什么都不懂。

艾伦的目光扫过他的脸，这时候莱纳感觉僵在身后已经发麻的手臂软了下来，他滑下去的时候艾伦向前倾身托住了他的肩膀，将他放平在枝干上，又直起身捞起双腿，将他的下身整个抬起，猛然挺身向下。巨大的撕裂感让莱纳的泪水瞬间涌起。

“我还没想到这时候的你也会掉眼泪。” 艾伦的腹肌起起伏伏，他压下身，将莱纳的双腿几乎屈折到胸前，鼻尖凑近莱纳的鼻尖。“因为很痛？”

莱纳的声音断断续续，不过艾伦也不打算倾听。“莱纳，虽然现在说这些也没意思了，但我总是忍不住想问一下，那时候你看见我在训练场上哭，你心里是怎么想的？”

又一波强劲的挺弄，莱纳没办法，只好舔了舔在喘息中变得干燥的嘴唇。“我想……我想我理解你的痛苦……因为我也一样。”

艾伦的动作凝滞片刻，然后又更深地顶了进去。莱纳再次没有克制住泪水，他隔着水雾看到艾伦眼中似乎一片暗沉。“撒谎。” 他靠近他耳边，“你骗自己骗得太久，连自己也都信了？”

莱纳咬着嘴摇头。

“如果是你的话，就一定可以——多好听的话。莱纳，你应该再也不想对我说出口了？”

莱纳望了一会儿头顶凝固不动的叶片，嘴唇被自己咬出的血腥气似乎抵消了些下体的麻木痛感。“我在骗他。” 他忽然说。

艾伦不动了，他挺起身俯视身下的人。“谁？” 他用食指指节拂去莱纳的泪水。

刺痛眼底的模糊影像变得清晰锐利，莱纳瞪大了眼睛，忽然撑起来，另一只手游移着触碰艾伦麦色的肩头。

“是你。我在骗你。我在骗你。” 他的手扶住艾伦的脖子，“不是因为我害死了你母亲，也不仅仅因为我是战士，而是因为我也不是那个士兵！我根本不是你眼中的莱纳，那个人是我伪装出来的马赛尔，而我是一个自私怯懦得多的家伙……我一直都在骗你，艾伦。我的每一点都是在骗你，艾伦。”

莱纳说话的时候，艾伦慢慢掐紧了他的脖子，有那么一瞬间他似乎想要吻下去。“你说的够多了。” 他用大拇指蹭了一把莱纳下唇上的血珠，伸出舌头舔了一下。

这新鲜的味道像是触到了他某根神经。停滞片刻，艾伦又舔了一下，接着便忍不住低头舔弄起他下巴上的胡茬和起伏抖动的喉结，再然后，他又试着一点点向下啃咬。

莱纳微张着嘴，失神地垂眼看着他棕黑的发结颇有精神地在自己胸前上下颤动。他在咬。很痛。尤弥尔和贝尔托特从他眼前掠过，追赶而来的调查兵团成员从旁飞过，他希望他们看不见他，他过于强烈地希望自己消失，以至于竟然瑟缩着想要藏到艾伦身后。

察觉到这细微举动，艾伦近乎恶作剧似的抬起了头，忽然就滑溜地从莱纳身体里抽了出来。他站起身，低头看着莱纳，然后伸出脚尖碰了碰莱纳依旧挺立的阴茎。他似乎完全忘记了该怎么释放。

背后的绿色披风飞过，艾伦知道这一切只是存留在久远的记忆当中。包括莱纳在内。他也觉得自己有几分无聊了，居然还想挽留住这个僵死的瞬间。包括莱纳在内。“你不想去个安静的地方吗？” 艾伦扬起眼角，因为用力而飞红的脸颊使他重新展露出几分天真。“莱纳，你不想被人看到吧？我只是想带你离开这里。”

莱纳没有点头或者摇头。艾伦再次毫不迟疑地直直挺了进去，将他整个人捞起来靠在自己身上，这让莱纳感觉被人当中劈开。“你抱紧我。” 艾伦从他胸前扬起头，额头和眼眶边都是汗珠，“腿也夹紧一点。”

片刻后，莱纳默默将双腿缠上艾伦的腰间，又照他所说紧紧环抱住他，十指抠进艾伦的肩膀。无力地把头垂在他的颈窝中。他似乎听到了一丝轻笑，但又也许只是林间过耳的微风。

艾伦一只手托起他，一只手扣住他后背，将莱纳稳稳固定在自己身上。他整个人被抬了起来，被撑在艾伦的阴茎上。莱纳双目一片模糊，干涸的喉咙里发不出声音。艾伦似乎正在树枝间跳跃，莱纳不知道他会将自己带去哪里，只是无比清晰地感知到自己被一次又一次地刺穿。

“你真的瘦了很多。” 艾伦在他耳边说。

他想起来自己是怎么来到这里的了。

“又见面了啊。”

再次听到艾伦的声音，莱纳不再惊疑。他从沙地上坐起，仰头看向身穿黑色长衫、正朝自己走来的那人。他身后是一棵光树，枝条伸展向无尽苍穹。他记得这个地方，他曾短暂地见到过这耀眼而广袤的景象。

“我死了吗？” 莱纳平静地问道。

“先别高兴。你现在还没有死，只是被战锤巨人穿起来，暂时封进了骨架。”

莱纳想了起来。当时他对同伴们说，他去负责引开战锤巨人。而他们要去……那么，自己的任务又一次失败了。

“想起来了？” 艾伦打断他的思绪，“我说过我们后会有期。你跨越大海，兴冲冲从马莱跑来找我，一副赶着来送死的架势。但我们除了大打出手之外，还没有好好说过话。”

“艾伦，你想要做什么？”

“我以为你已经完全清楚了。不然的话，你现在又在做什么？”

他不是想说这个。艾伦想做的事情已经再明显不过，只是他不知道自己为什么会在这里。“艾伦，你说过，你不会夺去我们与你战斗的自由。如果我还没有死，那你为什么——”

“你为什么会觉得这里面包括你？你可是我的仇敌啊。”

莱纳一时噎住。“可那时候……” 

“你未免想得太多了。我只是想起，我们还没有好好叙旧，在雷贝利欧的时候。刚才我也听到了让的话，真的，莱纳，你不觉得很感动吗？我们到现在都还记得那时的你。”

“叙旧？” 莱纳震惊到不知如何往下说。他与让一起战斗的时候，确实听到让对自己说，因为我们是打死不认输的调查兵团。我们？他想让一定是精神过分紧张了，竟然说出了这样的话。他简直以为让回到了几年前他们还是训练兵的时候。

“我很怀念。我说叙旧不是在骗你，是真的叙旧。”

“可是你早已经知道了，我在骗你，我在骗你……”

他最后只记得艾伦撞向他的额头，瞳孔里有四散的光。他最后才意识到艾伦在动用始祖之力改动自己的记忆。

清醒过来的时候，莱纳闻到了一股甜腻的香气。他发现自己躺在一块狭长的平地上，身下是结实的砖石。他略微撑起，感觉身上很轻松，没有任何痛感或不适。虽然早已熟悉巨人体质的惊人恢复力，莱纳的感受仍比之前任何一次都要复杂。夜快要散尽了，巨大的月亮已经隐没，而此时太阳尚未露头，正是黎明之前最晦暗无光的时刻。目之所及唯一的一点亮色正是身边的火光，伴随火光升起的还有灰白的烟雾和水气。

艾伦坐在那丛火光旁边。看来是他生的火，火堆上还架了一口锅，锅里面咕噜咕噜。

“我忽然饿了。” 他显然注意到了莱纳醒来，于是一边往锅里扔了点东西，一边瞟他一眼，“先吃点东西吧。” 

莱纳嗯了一声，又抽了抽鼻子。“要帮忙吗？”

“已经弄好了。” 艾伦摇头，“再煮一阵就可以喝到奶油洋葱汤。”

话音刚落，莱纳就眼睁睁看着艾伦倒进去半锅芝士。他半张开嘴，欲言又止。

“你看起来有话要讲。” 艾伦不快地压低眉头盯着他。

“啊……这个……也没有……要不要再加点洋葱？”

艾伦皱起眉，似乎更加不高兴了。“我只在这个地方放了两个洋葱，但刚才我扔掉太多了。我试图剥去洋葱外面的壳，可我忘了，洋葱的每一层都是壳，如果真的剥去了，那就什么都没有了。所以不知不觉地，我把大半个洋葱都扔掉了。” 他又在锅里搅动一圈，少许几片洋葱在融化的黄油和芝士中间浮沉。

莱纳不知道说什么好。“那样吗……那真是，太可惜了。” 他只好干巴巴地回应着艾伦的遗憾。他的目光又在四周转了一圈。“艾伦，我又要问你了，这是什么地方？”

“你不知道这是什么地方？” 艾伦眼中锐利的光芒闪过，他立时扔开长勺从地上撑起来。“那便来看看吧。” 他拉起莱纳踩进浓稠夜色。四野无声，挺立的两人已有半只脚掌悬空。

莱纳没有往下看，但此时心中也早已一清二楚。他从艾伦掌中抽回手，连连向后倒退两步。

“如今已不再存在的城墙。” 艾伦慢慢走回火堆，又盘腿坐了下来，“这个火堆你不记得了吗？你、贝尔托特、还有吉克曾在这里喝过咖啡。然后吉克去了城外，你还有贝尔托特就藏在墙里面，等到天快亮的时候，调查兵团就会赶到。” 他凝视着飘忽的火焰，“我们的计划是在这里杀了你们，夺回玛丽亚之墙，赢回人类的未来。”

莱纳也在一旁盘腿坐下，隔着火焰看那光影在艾伦的脸颊上跳动。“我记得清。” 他轻声道，“你已经让我记起来了。”

艾伦飞快瞥他一眼。“没错。那个假惺惺的大哥挺没意思的，我不感兴趣了。”

“这样吗……” 莱纳手上绞动一阵，顺手拾起脚边的一根短木枝，伸进火堆里轻微拨动几下。他定了下神，努力迎向艾伦的目光。“我不明白，艾伦，你抹去了我的记忆，又让我重新记起来，这到底是为什么？艾伦，为什么让我来这里？你说你想叙旧，可是艾伦，现在，在真实的世界里，让和三笠还有——”

“不为什么，本来就没有必要。” 啪地一声，艾伦掰断了手中树枝，也扔进火里。“只是临时起意。就像那时候让法尔科带你来地下室，都是没什么必要的事情。那一晚过后，” 艾伦停了停，目光轻飘飘地掠过莱纳突然僵硬的脸，然后又掰断了一根树枝，“那一晚过后所有事都无法回头，所以我想，那就顺便找你聊一聊吧。没什么必要。这次也是一样，没什么必要，但顺便道个别也没什么坏处。”

莱纳绞起手陷入沉默。

“所以刚才——” 他猛然抬头，正撞上艾伦的目光。两人又都偏过头。

“我确实骗了你。也骗了大家。” 莱纳对这片熟悉的夜空说道，“你早就知道的，我确实就是这么一个人，总是在做一些其实我根本做不到的事情，幻想变成比我本身好太多的人。” 等了一会儿，见艾伦仍是冷着脸，他深吸一口气又开口道，“你对我生气是应当的，虽然那晚你说……但我知道，你应该还是生气的。”

“我并不生气。” 艾伦从锅里舀起一勺汤，吹开浅尝一口，“莱纳，我只是觉得失望。”

莱纳垂下头。“是的，我知道。那个莱纳只是在很差劲地模仿马赛尔，没有一点是真的。但是艾伦，但是……” 他抬起头，触到了火光背后艾伦灼热的双眼。他忽然又感到了一丝瑟缩。

“但是什么？” 艾伦不耐烦地催促道。

“也并不是假的……” 莱纳长长叹气，开口时带着几分羞耻，“我知道要是我为自己辩护会让你觉得恶心。在你看来，我就是杀人犯，不是战士，也不是士兵。你说得对，我想了好几年，你说得对。可那时候我只知道，我是战士，我是士兵。我是士兵，我是战士。只有在成为马赛尔的时候，我才觉得能喘上一口气。只有在我感觉自己是马赛尔的时候，我感觉……” 莱纳捂住额头，低低发笑，“像个人。”

一声咳嗽划开了两人间难挨的寂静。“你说得对。” 莱纳错愕地看过去，却见艾伦不知从哪里拿了个碗，低着头开始盛汤。

“吃点东西吧。” 艾伦端着碗朝他伸出手，那双漂亮的淡绿眼睛在火上跃动，“我们杀人犯之间的晚餐。”

他机械地抬手接住，居然感觉到那么一丝轻松。即使这一丝轻松同样让他感觉肮脏。

“我已经快想不起你演的马赛尔了，所以想要回头看一看。” 艾伦忽然开口解释，这倒让莱纳感觉诧异。而且艾伦居然还继续说了下去。“爸爸妈妈……前辈们……都死得太快了……所以也许我有一种，嗯，一种想要依靠什么人的感觉。那时候太弱小了。也是你演得太好，让我觉得如果强大到与你并肩是再好不过的事情。” 艾伦满意地舔干净勺子上残余的芝士，然后撇了一眼莱纳，“你怎么还不吃？”

“有点烫。” 莱纳只好回答。

“凉了就凝住了。” 艾伦没好气地道。他放下手中的碗，又开始扒拉火堆。

“我可能真的喜欢过你吧。很好笑，那甚至都不是你。不过反正也过去太久，我也不太记得了。”

碗边的芝士属实烫嘴，莱纳局促起来，不知应当作何表情。

“不要对我笑。” 艾伦又从锅里盛起一碗汤，“这种标准的烂人笑，我看够了。你已经不需要装作什么贴心大哥了。”

莱纳连忙摇头。“不是，不是敷衍你的意思……” 他偏过头想了下，像是觉得难堪，“艾伦，我不知道，我不敢想……其实我也想成为特别的那一个吧。对你而言。但是我害怕去想……” 

锅里又被搅动两圈，艾伦探出手上长勺，又给莱纳满上一碗奶油洋葱浓汤。

莱纳喝了一口，抿起嘴，喉结抖动几下。然后他把碗轻轻放在地上。艾伦注意地盯着他。“你让我走吧，艾伦，在这个世界上，我们都有自己的事情要做。”他紧皱眉头，“你那时的话，我现在已经想明白了，我们确实都是一样的人，因此我也没有资格说你对或不对——” 

“你确实没有。” 艾伦冷冷截断。

“但是艾伦，所以我了解，我知道你也很痛苦……”

“你又来了。” 艾伦顺手把落下来的头发重新挂在耳后，声音里拖出倦怠，“这些话我听过了。在飞艇上。你还要再烦我一遍吗？”

莱纳一愣。他终于想起来艾伦第二次让他们进到路里面之前，自己确实说过好些关于艾伦的话。他猜想着艾伦是不是其实希望他们去阻止他，甚至希望把始祖的力量交给别的什么人，或者希望有谁可以结束这一切。

“实话说，在雷贝利欧广场的时候，我本来没料到还能再看见你出来。没准一开始我心里还有几分赞赏。可你之后还是让我很生气。”

莱纳尽量迎上他的目光。“是因为我说希望你能解脱吗？对不起，我太自以为是了。但是艾伦……我现在仍然想对你这样说，即使你……”

“看来无论在什么情况下，你都要说这种话气我。” 艾伦忽然瞪大眼睛，一拳砸向墙体。“由我来做就够了。我拿到始祖的力量，为的就是要结束这个世界。你还不明白吗？”

他似乎在火焰背后摇摇欲坠，莱纳几次想开口，都被脑内的措辞搅得极为疲累。他低头再看的时候，碗里的芝士已有了凝固的迹象，几片细碎的洋葱凉凉的浮上奶盖。

“我真的该走了。” 莱纳忽然感觉有些丧气，“请你让我——” 他站起身。

“你怎么半点不提刚刚的事情？” 艾伦侧转头，没有看他。火堆已快燃尽，只有残存的余温。

莱纳踟蹰一阵，实在想不出该说什么好。“没关系的。” 

艾伦忽然起身。“可我不这样想。” 

下一秒莱纳就发现自己被拉向艾伦的臂弯。他能感觉到艾伦的额头在发烫，手上的动作慌张而急躁。

还是这个样子。莱纳想着，干脆半闭上眼睛，听任他连撕带咬地扯开自己身上立体机动的束带。清凉夜风拂遍全身皮肤的时候，他忍不住发起抖，同时他也碰到了艾伦紧绷的后背。

艾伦正深皱着眉，眼中的深绿汇入背后深沉的暗夜。他撑在莱纳肩膀两侧，深深吸了口气。“就算痛的话，也会很快忘记的。” 他的语气简直有几分气恼。

随即他将莱纳捞起，开始缓慢而迟滞地进入。这场艰涩的性爱令双方都非常痛苦，他们虬结的挣扎看上去如同扭打。艾伦咬着莱纳的耳垂，呢喃一些模糊不清的话，混杂着浓重的鼻音。

莱纳半个字也没有听清，疼痛和时不时袭来的莫名刺激已经耗尽了他全部的注意力。“你说什么？” 他勉强偏过头。

艾伦摇头，忽然又使上劲，更为用力地环住莱纳的后背和腰间，锁链一样将他与自己的身体束紧。他似乎是连一丝空气的缝隙都不能忍受。莱纳跪坐在艾伦的大腿上，几乎感觉整个人要被艾伦推进他的身体当中。

后背的剧痛让他迷乱的意识忽然清明起来，他本能地想要推开却又动弹不得。艾伦早已经比他更有力了。艾伦的手掌环在他后背，在无休止的挤压中终于穿破皮肉，探入了他的身体。在胸腔偏左的地方，艾伦的手松松握住了那颗跳动的心脏。他背后挺起，下体也更深地刺入他体内。莱纳发着抖，头耷向一边，艾伦便也把头垂向他的颈窝，牙齿划过他凸起的血管。

在被滚烫的灌满的一瞬间，莱纳确信艾伦会在这股疯狂中杀了自己。也许他正在这样做，也许自己将会在最不愿意死去的时候失去生命，一如自己向来可笑的人生。

艾伦又在叽里咕噜说着什么，但莱纳已经半个字都听不懂、也不想听了。他只想把刚才吞进肚里的话一口气说完。

“听着，艾伦，听着……” 他勉强扶住艾伦的肩膀，努力凑近他耳边。他出了很多汗，皮肤很滑，莱纳几乎倚靠不住。察觉到他在向下滑动的艾伦再次紧紧箍住了他。“艾伦，别怪我，你是不是，是不是也很痛苦？我知道，你听到又要生气……或许你又觉得我在假装什么人。这无所谓。对不起，我又自以为是了。  
但我所能想到的，也就只有这句话了。”

他停下来喘息，因为看不见艾伦的表情，他也不知道该不该继续。但莱纳又想，反正自己也把艾伦惹得够恼火了。

“你说得对，我看不到你的世界，所以我确实没有办法理解你。但是，你也不都对……” 莱纳又紧张地停住，不过这时候他发现疼痛略微缓和了一些。艾伦退了出来，手掌正扶在他后背的血洞上。他们仍保持着环抱的姿势于是莱纳继续凑近艾伦的耳畔。“你也不都对。我努力去理解了。你的愤怒和失望。并不太难。因为我也经历过。” 莱纳喘了一会儿，略微昂起下巴，从艾伦的肩膀看向茫茫黑夜。“从小时候开始，四周都是高墙，只看得到上面，上面，遥远的，狭窄的天空。我知道，你真的很想，砸碎这一切吧？你不是我这样的，怯懦而普通的人，所以你会真的这样去做。”

“但是……唉，但是……” 莱纳平静一阵，缓缓闭上眼睛，“艾伦，我知道这很痛苦，所以我希望你不必跟我一样。我希望你不要记住那么多痛苦。可能，也太迟了吧……” 

莱纳昏迷过去的时候艾伦还在僵硬地抱着他，干涸了许久的眼睛不知何时酸胀得控制不住，沉重的泪水在莱纳后背流出血痕。他恍然记起自己曾经是很爱哭的。许多事突然混乱地出现在他脑海里，甚至是剥洋葱这种琐碎的事情，刚刚他一层一层剥开，以为里面有更真实的内核，但他没有料到剥洋葱的时候竟会流泪。

太阳照在艾伦脸上的时候，他已经平静下来。“我做得太过。” 他红着脸，似乎是在解释，“但你在这里是不会死的。我做过处理了……你休息一会儿，就可以回去。”

莱纳抬起手臂挡住打到眼皮上的阳光，肩头一抽一抽地发笑。

“我并不是……算了，我说了，只是要道别而已。” 艾伦又继续认真地道，“但我也不知道，怎么就这样了……我本不是这样打算的……到最后了，你不要生我的气。”

莱纳仰头看了一会儿玫瑰色的朝霞，翻身坐起。“什么道别？” 他忽有所悟，“从一开始你就在说道别，这到底是什么意思？”

艾伦笑笑。“我已经跟所有人都说了再见，不管他们听懂没有。前面的道路不可能回头了，走之前，我总想来见见你。可能，我确实是太孤独了吧。”

“艾伦……”

他站起来，面对着已经完全露头的太阳，“整个世界就快要毁灭了，我也会希望你能活得长。” 艾伦在城墙边缘坐下，两条腿晃荡在墙外。“你知道的，我是一个比你糟糕很多的人。你会跪下来求我原谅，我不会。我不想请你原谅。但我最后给你一点善意，反正你要接受。”

“哪怕是我吗？” 莱纳苦笑着起身，走到艾伦身边，也面向着太阳。

艾伦摇头。“我对世界充满愤怒和失望，但不是对你。我会离开你的世界。你不会再因为我而感觉痛苦。”

灿烂的金光让莱纳一时感觉目盲。胸腔里那处已经愈合的空洞忽又弥散出幻影般的疼痛，他一下猜到了艾伦想要做什么。

“如果我拒绝呢？” 莱纳低头看他，“这也是我的自由，你说过你不会夺去。”

“自由吗？那种东西，你并不想要。” 艾伦淡漠地摇头，“因为你怕失去，怕痛。什么都怕。” 像是忽然想到了什么，他又抿起嘴发笑。“我可真是烦透了你。”

“你就没有让我烦透吗？急着去送死的混蛋。” 

莱纳无措地看着艾伦翻身起来，突然沉着脸面向自己。“艾伦，我不同意。” 他徒劳地想要逃离，却发现自己再次不能移动分毫。

艾伦停在他身前，脸上有些晶莹的色泽。莱纳恍恍惚惚想起了那片阳光之下的十五岁少年，他朝自己昂起头，他有大大的淡绿的眼睛，很漂亮。

“莱纳，我这样的怪物，怕是不适合你这样的好人理解。你想当英雄，而我生来就是个怪物恶魔。现在你也确实当了真的英雄，我呢，我也是实实在在的恶魔。” 艾伦终于死死钳住了他的手腕，“莱纳，该回家了，你的同伴还在叫你。”

艾伦朝他半昂起头，轻轻将自己的嘴唇贴上。莱纳的气息柔软又热烈。他听到耳畔都是心跳，后颈和指尖在发麻，身体里的每一处都在阳光下欢叫，恍若新生。真是令人难堪的沉迷。

莱纳在最后的迷乱中看到艾伦的眼底闪耀着金光，水色盈满的瞳孔如张开的花蕊。那一瞬间他涌起恐慌，他想抗议，可是已经发不出声音。

被从巨大的骨架中挖出来的莱纳似乎失去了一些记忆，人们这样说。他现在看起来意识还不是很清明，但检查下来他的身体无碍，总会休息好的，人们这样说。莱纳醒来时手中有半侧肋骨，而在巨人坍塌时这小小的骨架化作了一捧沙土。他小心地收捡好，尽管他无法向旁人解释缘由。因为他自己也不知道。莱纳总觉得自己身上有什么东西被挖去了，但他不知道是什么。他觉得有东西很疼痛，但他不知道是什么。后来他十分珍惜地捧着这沙子，将它们尽数洒向大海，他也不知道自己为什么这样做。最后他站在海边说，这一次是不是够温柔了，你是不是还痛苦。他不知道自己为什么会这样做，也不知道自己在对谁诉说。

end.


End file.
